Delectable Depths
- | characters = Jem | champion = Tickle Troll | new = N/A | released = | difficulty = Very hard | previous = Polka Park | next = Minty Meadow (Episode 64) }} Delectable Depths is the 63rd episode of Candy Crush Saga and the third and final episode of World Eleven. This episode was released on April 29, 2015. The champion title for this episode is Tickle Troll. Due to the great amount of levels which are hard to earn 3 stars, it is available to be voted as the hardest episode in the game to earn 3 stars. Story Before episode: A jellyfish named Jem's tentacles are tangled. After episode: Tiffi uses a free switch to untangle her tentacles. New things *Nothing new is added. Guide Levels This episode has six somewhat hard-hard levels: 922, 923, 925, 929, 931, and 933, two very hard levels: 924 and 926. Overall, this episode is of similar difficulty as the previous episode, Polka Park. Gallery TabberCSS Story= Ep63before.png|Before story Ep63after.png|After story Delectable Depths-bg before Animating.gif|Before story (animation) Delectable Depths-bg after Animating.gif|After story (animation) |-| Levels= Level 921 Reality.png|Level 921 - |link=Level 921 Level 922 Reality.png|Level 922 - |link=Level 922 Level 923 Reality.png|Level 923 - |link=Level 923 Level 924 Reality.png|Level 924 - |link=Level 924 Level 925 Reality.png|Level 925 - |link=Level 925 Level 926 Reality.png|Level 926 - |link=Level 926 Level 927 Reality.png|Level 927 - |link=Level 927 Level 928 Reality.png|Level 928 - |link=Level 928 Level 929 Reality.png|Level 929 - |link=Level 929 Level 930 Reality.png|Level 930 - |link=Level 930 Level 931 Reality.png|Level 931 - |link=Level 931 Level 932 Reality.png|Level 932 - |link=Level 932 Level 933 Reality.png|Level 933 - |link=Level 933 Level 934 Reality nerfed.png|Level 934 - |link=Level 934 Level 935 Reality buffed.png|Level 935 - |link=Level 935 |-| Champion title= Tickle Troll.png|Champion title |-| Icon= Delectabledepths.png|Episode icon Trivia *This is the seventh episode to take place in a watery terrain; the first is Wafer Wharf, the second is Delicious Drifts, the third is Savoury Shores, the fourth is Soda Swamp, the fifth is Cereal Sea, the sixth is Fizzy Falls. *This is the fourth episode that one of the boosters appears in the episode story. The first one is Delicious Drifts with jelly fish, the second one is Crunchy Courtyard with the coconut wheel, and the third one is Fudge Fjord with lollipop hammer. *Its pathway is very similar to that of Boneyard Bonanza. *This episode contains the 200th Candy Order level, which is level 927. *This is the third episode released in April 2015. 3 episodes being released in the same month is almost never seen. Other than the very first episodes that were released, this has only happened two times in the entire game: Episodes 11, 12, and 13 were all released in August 2012 and Episodes 48, 49, and 50 were all released in October 2014. According to the 2-week span release, the 1st or 2nd day of the month should be Wednesday for it to happen, also the 3rd day in 31-days months. *This episode continues the trend of having no timed or moves levels. *This is the 20th episode in a row in which there is no text in the story. *This episode continues the trend of having no candy frogs. *This is the last episode where you need 3 tickets to get to the next episode. All subsequent episodes only have a circular symbol with the mode of transport you take to get to get to the next episode, instead of a ticket pad. *This episode ends World 11, but yet its episode number is not a multiple of 6. *This was the last episode to have a UFO, until the 72nd episode, Siberian Sorbet (level 1070). *Also it was the last episode to have 3 level types until the 70th episode, Luscious Lagoon. Episode 64 has only two level types, episodes 65, 67, 68, and 69 have 4 level types and episode 66 has all 5 level types. *The release date of this episode coincides with "Day of Remembrance for all Victims of Chemical Warfare". Category:Episodes Category:Reality episodes Category:World Eleven Category:Released Episodes of 2015 Category:World finales Category:Very hard episodes